


Road Trip

by RougeRobin



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Robin’s Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeRobin/pseuds/RougeRobin
Summary: Writing Prompt; A Hitchhiker gets picked up, then the cars engine dies.(Old work from tumblr)





	Road Trip

Natalie could swear the pebbles on the ground were burning right through her shoes. She’d been standing on the side of blazing Texas highway for what felt like- and probably been- hours. The blonde felt like her stuck out thumb was going to melt off and she was tanning through her clothes.

With nothing but a dead phone, what little clothes she had left in a duffle bag and her necklace that she manage to salvage from the destruction that was her family, Nat continued to wait for someone to be kind and give her a ride. She wasn’t so much scared that a crazy person would pick her up or that she might get napped, she was just more tired than anything but she had her pocket knife if anything and that was a hell of a comfort.

Finally just as the sun started setting, a car pulled over.

“Uh Miss? Need a ride?”

A kid, no older than 16 probably fresh on to the scene of driving pokes his head out with a smile of worry. Nat had just been thankful he even pulled over.

“You’ve got no idea kiddo. Mind?”

“N-Not at all!”

The boy became flustered at being called a kid but made no mention to it as the hitch hiker threw her duffle bag into the back seat and she climbed into the front.

“Listen thanks kid I’ve been standing out there since dawn.”

She was immensely grateful even if she was a bit too tall and toned for the small car. The boy looks at her in awe before snapping out of it and driving once more.

“It ain’t no problem! That must’ve been hell.” He offers a friendly smile and Nat give no hesitation to return it.

“You have no idea.”

“Where you headed?”

“Well there’s the problem. I’m headed real far.”

“That could be a lot of places.”

“Florida.”

“Aw shucks miss that ain’t no issue!”

Nat raises an eyebrow at boys upbeat attitude and child like smile. “Really? Aren’t you headed somewhere?”

He brushes it off as he looks off to a red light somewhere in the distance ahead.

“I’ll just round bout. Ain’t no issue for me.” As he pull up to the red light, he turns to Nat and holds out his hand. “I’m Jamie.”

Nat assess him and shrugs, shaking his hand. “Nat.”

She noticed how small the kid really was compared to her but then again there was a fine amount of people that wasn’t.

“Well thanks again Jamie.”

The rest of the ride was smooth with peaceful conversation and bonding.

Jamie was actually a university student back in Texas heading up to see some family members in Boston. He waved off Nat’s reasoning for a plane and insisted the magic was in the journey. Nat shared that she had been stuck up in Texas after a family vacation gone wrong and wanted like nothing else to get back home but all her cash had been stolen. The ride was nice and Nat found the silver lining in a sucky situation.

Half way through (according to Jamie) the car begin sputtering and swivels to the right as the battery chokes out. Jamie’s repetitive _‘oh no no no’_ woke the larger in the passenger seat up who had fallen asleep a couple of miles back.

Climbing out to stand beside Jamie in front of an open hood and clouds of smoke, Nat heard his cries a bit more clearly. “You stupid hunk of junk! Should’ve trades you off when I had the chance!” His angrily grumbling was cute and childish and his pout was that of an angry chipmunk.

“Broke down?”

“Yeah! Dammit I’m sorry Nat! What’re we gunna do now?”

He was so crestfallen mainly for letting Nat, a woman he had barely known for a day, down. Nat takes a deep breath and pats his shoulder.

“Ain’t no use crying over spilled milk. Wasn’t your fault. I think I got an idea.” With a hopeful smile, Jamie smiles back and nods.

As the sun rose once more, it highlighted a new dusty high way, three duffle bags and two new friends


End file.
